Almost Doesn't Count Gin Ichimaru Bleach
by CelesteKiMoon
Summary: Gin/OC  When Momo's friend, Aki, helps her deliver papers, she runs into Captain Ichimaru. And Captain Kuchiki calls for Aki. What happens? Well, read & find out. :


**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BLEACH. I OWN AKI KOMISHIKA, MY OC.**

**~Almost doesn't count~**

**Gin Ichimaru One shot

* * *

**

"Aki-chan, would you do me a big favor?" my friend Momo asked me.

"Uh, sure Momo. What is it?" I asked her in reply.

"Toshiro told me to come to his office immediately, but I need to deliver these papers to squad three. Could you take them for me?" She asks and I sigh. I can never win with the look of plea in her eyes.

"Alright. I'll take them to Izuru for you." I say smiling.

"Thank you so much, Aki-chan." She says and hands me the papers. She runs off and I sigh again.

"Conclusion I have made about myself…I can't say no to people. I always cave in." I tell myself and sigh. I make my way to the third division. I go in and find it…empty. I go to the captains' office and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I hear a slightly mocking voice say.

"Its Aki Komishika from squad six, seat three, Ichimaru-taicho." I answer him.

"Ah, Aki-san, come in." I hear him say and I enter. When I do go in, I see captain Aizen and captain Tousen.

"Hello, captain Aizen, captain Tousen, captain Ichimaru." I say and hand Ichimaru-taicho the papers. They nod in hello.

"What's this?" Ichimaru asks me.

"Well, Hitsugaya-taicho needed Momo ASAP and she asked me to deliver these papers here. I was going to give them to your lieutenant, but he doesn't seem to be here." I say and he laughs.

"Thank ya, Aki-chan." He says with his normal smile on his face.

"Well, I'll go, so you all can continue what ya'll were doing." I say and get to the door.

"Hey, Aki-chan, come back later in the afternoon. I'd like to speak to ya bout somethin." Ichimaru-taicho said to me.

"Yes sir." I say to him. "Goodbye captains." I say bowing then leave. I go back to my squad and Renji tackles me.

"Wha…Renji, what the hell?" I say and he laughs.

"The captain wants to see ya. I don't know what you did, but he seems to be mad." He says and I sigh.

"Thanks Renji." I say and go to my captains' office. I knock and wait for an answer.

"Come in." He says and I enter.

"You called for me captain?" I ask nervously.

"Yes, I would like to know…would you like to be transferred to squad three. If you agree, you'll move in there by this afternoon." He says and to me and I'm in a slight shock.

"Uh…captain Kuchiki, what gave you this idea?" I ask curiously.

"Gin Ichimaru asked me if you'd like to be transferred into his squad for his third seat. I told him I had to ask you, and captain Yamamoto said if you agreed, he'd approve of it and you'd move that afternoon." He says and I stare.

"Okay, I'll transfer; thank you captain." I say and he dismisses me. I leave and go to Renji with a smile.

"What did he need?" He asked me.

"I'm being transferred to squad three." I say to him and he falls out of his seat.

"What?" He says and gets up.

"Yep, I move this afternoon. So, I'm going to pack now, I'll visit!" I say and go to my room. I pack my things and around six a knock was heard at my door. I open it and see Ichimaru-taicho.

"Captain Ichimaru, why are you here?" I ask and his smile gets bigger.

"I came ta help ya move." He says and grabs one of my bags. I grab the other, only having two in total, and we leave to his squad.

"Ya know, I specifically asked for ya to be in my squad." He says to me as we walk.

"Really? Why's that captain?" I question him.

"Well, because you're such a hard worker. That and, I wanted ya a bit closer." He says as we pass by squad five.

"Closer? What do you mean by that captain?" I inquire, confused. He chuckles and I look up at him.

"Well, Aki-chan, you're very beautiful. You're smart, kind, considerate, loving, and I have fallen in love with ya." He tells me as we pass by the fourth squad barracks.

"W-what?" I stutter and he laughs lightly.

"Come, come. Lets hurry and put yo' stuff away so I can talk to ya." He says and picks me up in his arms.

"C-captain!" I yell in surprise and he runs off to my new room. He sets me, and my bags, down and grabs my hand.

"Let's go somewhere, Aki-chan." He says and drags me out of my room and to his office, telling Izuru that no one enters till he's finished talking to me. He shuts the door and sits me in his chair, which was really comfy, and he sits on his desk.

"Now Aki-chan. How do ya feel bout me? I've known ya for a long time, and I've loved ya since." He says facing me. I look up at him and blush.

"Uh, w-well…to be truthful, captain…ever since I met you, I've always kind of liked you." I say looking down and play with my hands. He grabs my face and makes me face him. He opens his eyes and I see red orbs staring into my violet ones. He smirks as my eyes widen a little as he places his lips on mine. He pulls away with a knowing face.

"Call me Gin." He tells me and ad I smile.

"Okay…Gin-kun." I say and giggle. He picks me up and he sits in his seat and pulls me on his lap.

"Can ya sing a lil' somethin' for me?" He asks and I blush.

"Sure, uh…let's see." I say and think of a song I heard while in the world of the living.

"Almost made you love me  
Almost made you cry  
Almost made you happy, baby  
Didn't I, didn't I  
You almost had me thinkin'  
You were turned around  
Everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count

Almost heard you saying  
You were finally free  
What was always missing for you, baby  
You'd found it in me  
But you can't get to heaven  
Half off the ground  
Everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count

I can't keep lovin' you  
One foot outside the door  
I hear a funny hesitation  
Of a heart that's never really sure  
Can't keep on tryin'  
If you're looking for more  
Than all that I could give you  
Than what you came here for"

When I finish, Gin kisses me deeply. "How bout ya be mine?" He asks me and I smile.

"I'm perfectly happy with that; as long as I'm with you." I say and we kiss again.


End file.
